Why Do I Love You?
by The Red Bloody Rose
Summary: Kagome and the gang are in modern day 2011. Rated M for smut. I suck at summaries, story is better
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner

Rated Teen to be safe- violence and romance in these chapters

Everyone is altered to be set in the 'now' time frame. Naraku may be the most tweaked person.

* * *

Kagome sat in class, ignoring the teacher rant about how humans had come from apes. It was a ridiculous thing to think…or to people like her, it was. She herself was a miko while some of her friends were demon's themselves or knew of demons. She looked over to her right and glanced at Sango with a smile. Her best friend was a demon slayer, she wasn't too fond of demons but, she put up with certain demons that didn't want to kill humans. To Sango's right, she saw Sango's boyfriend Miroku. He was a like a monk and demon slayer mixed together, though he was more monk than anything else. He had a wind tunnel on his right hand and to hide it he wore a glove on the hand as well as special beads to prevent it from sucking up everybody.

Though Miroku was a 'monk' he was the most perverted of them all, he would flirt with girls until Sango approached him, in which he recieved a punch to the head. He was a womanizer but, he loved Sango very much and it was obvious to many people…except Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a half demon with white hair and little doggy ears. Many people were stupid so they thought nothing of Inuyasha's ears, thinking they were fake or part of his hair, but most of the time he wore a hat. He was easily angered and he was very childish, but some people liked that…Like Kikyou, who was like Kagome except she was more experienced with miko powers while Kagome hadn't had them too long. She was dating Inuyasha right now and they seemed to have a loving relationship. Kagome had been on and off with Inuyasha since he could never make up his mind, eventually she permanently broke up with him. She had found that she wanted a person to love her and only her, not someone who would two time her all the time.

The bell rang and everyone got up and grabbed their book bags, leaving the classroom to head to lunch. Sango and Miroku went towards Kagome hand-in-hand "Ugh, I hate that class…" Sango said as she looked at Kagome with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back "Yeah, but its better than if they knew the truth. If they knew, people would start a riot and there would be a war…But that's what we're here for." she told her friend. "Lady Kagome, we aren't here just for that reason. We still have to find the rest of the shikon jewel" Miroku said as the three sat down opening their lunches. "True Miroku…" Kagome said as she started eating a sandwich. They had two jobs, find the shikon jewel and protect humans from demons, but they weren't alone. There was Inuyasha and Kikyou as well and even Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. He was indifferent about many things, but if a demon did something that irritated him he would 'take care' of him. Less work for them.

Inuyasha and Kikyou came in and sat with the group while Kagome looked away, she was still a bit emotional, after she had broken up with him he had just smirked and said he never really thought of her as the kind of woman he liked. That she was violent and not as kind and beautiful as Kikyou. After a week though, he had started treating her like a friend. Sango glanced at the depressed looking miko with worried eyes. "Hey guys! What's up?" he yelled as he fist punched with Miroku. The guys laughed as they started eating their food as well, each having an arm around their girlfriend. Kagome felt like the extra wheel at the moment, causing her to feel uncomfortable.

Kagome was getting tired of being around Inuyasha at the moment, she wanted to leave. "I'm going to go walk around for a while…" she said to Sango as she left. Sango nodded, understanding how she must have been feeling.

Kagome slowly walked through the hallways, feeling lonely. She didn't mind too much about being single, but it was just being near her ex boyfriend who was being lovey-dovey with Kikyou as well as Sango and Miroku doing the same thing. She sighed, this was an irritating situation to be in.

Kagome heard a yell as well a something being thrown against a locker. Curious, Kagome walked in the direction of the noises and saw a fellow senior being beaten against the lockers. The culprit? Naraku and his gang. The gang consisted of the delinquents of the school: Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Sango's brother Kohaku. There was a human around so she couldn't use her bow and arrow to help the kid. The miko walked up to the laughing Naraku and punched him in the jaw "This is so low of you Naraku. Of all things, you beat up a fellow senior for no reason? Your pathetic." Naraku glared at the miko who was now restrained by Kagura and Hakudoshi. 'Okay, this probably wasn't the smartest thing I've done…I should have called for help…' she thought to herself as Naraku grabbed Kagome's face harshly. "Ah…Kagome. I'm surprised that you punched me you bitch." he suddenly grabbed her hair, pulling on it "Ouch…Damn it Naraku let go of me!" she yelled at the half-demon as she kicked Kagura and Hakudoshi down only to be dog piled on by Kohaku. "Kohaku! Get off!" she yelled, but it seemed Kohaku had his own reason's for joining with Naraku.

Naraku looked down at the miko with a smirk now. 'How interesting. She dares hit me, knowing she'll be beaten. What a violent little miko' he thought to himself. He then remembered the rumors he had heard around the school and laughed. "What's wrong Kagome? Instead of trying to pick a fight with me…Why don't you fight with Kikyou to get back your mongrel of an ex-lover?" he mocked with a snake-like voice. "Oh…I forget, you're no match for her are you? After all she's beautiful and gentle like a sunflower. She makes people happy and people enjoy her while your like cactus; a violent and horrid plant, unloved." he continued to mock her as he watched her eyes widen and tears started swelling up. She had bitten her lips to hold back the tears that he was causing her. It seemed he hit a vital spot in her heart "Pitiful little miko, you're so violent and angry that no one can even approach you. You scare everyone that gets near you… Truly you're the most pitiful person I have seen." he continued wanting to see tears roll down rosy cheeks. He wanted her to pay for punching him. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer, it hurt too much. Large tears streamed down her cheeks, why did he have to be so cruel as to remind her of all of her faults as well as compare her to Kikyou.

He chuckled as he saw the tears brim over her large brown eyes. He waved for Kohaku to get off her, and he did as he was told and joined with the rest of the gang. "Take the idiot-" Naraku motioned with his head to the boy near the lockers "-To the nurse's office. I'll deal with the cactus." Kagura rolled her eyes as she and the other did as they were told.

Kagome got up and tried to punch him again, this time for causing her pain in her heart, but Naraku had caught both hand and slammed her against the lockers. "Are you angry, little miko?" he teased. She frowned and attempted to kick his manhood, but it was in vain. Naraku had seen her knee lift and had quickly leaned his body against hers to block any blows to his special member. Kagome glared at Naraku, what was he doing? "You're a disgusting spider Naraku. You're a dirty hanyou that needs to be dumped into a trashcan and burned." she said as she tried blinking away the tears.

Naraku laughed, she was so amusing. He slammed her against the lockers once more, causing her to flinch from the impact. It amused him how she tried defying him so much. in suck little time. Naraku dragged both of her wrists into one oh his hands while his other hand lifted her face up. He leaned his face toward hers and licked up the salty tears that were on her cheeks. His tongue was rough until he reach the eyelid where he kissed it, taking up the last of her tears. He did the same thing to her other side and backed away with a smirk. Kagome blushed a deep red from embarrassment and anger as well as confusion. He chuckled, he had noticed she was actually very beautiful if she wouldn't fight with people all the time. She resembled a rose now, a rose with many sharp thorns "You're not a cactus, just a rose with too many thorns" his blood red eyes stared at her with a new feeling rushing through his body. He released his hold on her and walked away.

Kagome watched as he walked away, shocked at the events that had just occurred. "What?" she mumbled to herself. She traced her finger tips over the place his tongue had been her cheek. What did he mean? What did he plan to do?

* * *

Review please! Reviews means quicker chapters ;)

I hope I did better here than on my last story. Suggestion are welcome! I want to improve as much as I can on writing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner

Rated Teen to be safe- violence and romance in these chapters

Everyone is altered to be set in the 'now' time frame. Naraku may be the most tweaked person.

Kagome was laying on her bed in her room, thinking about what had happened earlier today. Closing her eyes, she replayed everything that had occurred to every detail. After several minutes, she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. What was going through his head? Why do what he did? Kagome turned on the bed, curling into a ball. It was all so confusing, she knew she hated him and yet her hate for him was wavering. Why?

In the beginning Naraku had been cruel and rough with Kagome, calling her violent and a cactus and in the end he had licked the tears from her cheeks and kissed her eyelids while calling her a rose. Either he was a fucking psycho or he had a weird plan. Kagome felt odd, she wanted to tell Sango what had happened, but after Naraku had left her alone, Kagome had went to the nurse and feigned sickness. She had gone home and lied down on her bed, not wanting to deal with school any longer today.

Kagome looked over to her alarm clock, it was 2:30p.m. Sango would be home soon. Kagome and Sango lived together in a house while next door Miroku and Inuyasha lived together. She sighed, no doubt Sango would come in wanting to know why she had skipped out on the last several classes.

The door in the living room clicked and Kagome heard the door open "Kagome?" Sango's voice rang through the house. "I'm in here!" she called back. Sango walked into her friends room/

"Where were you today? I thought you were just taking a 'walk' around the school" she questioned.

Kagome turned her body towards Sango, still curled up "Odd things happened today and I just wanted to go home…" She looked up at Sango with sad eyes. "I _had _been walking around the school until I saw Naraku and his gang beating up a senior…I stepped in and punched Naraku only to be caught by Kagura and Hakudoshi. After fighting with them for a while, Naraku had them take the boy to the nurse's office while he roughened me up and mocked me about what had happened between me and Inuyasha…" she said as a few tears brimmed over. Sango frowned and lay next to Kagome, hugging and comforting her. "He had called me a violent cactus at first…, but in the end he licked my tears away and kissed my eyelids. He called me a rose with too many thorns…" she rubbed her face into her sheets, getting rid of the tears. "I don't understand Sango… I hate Naraku for everything I had heard him do…Yet now I feel like I don't hate him as much" she said to her dear friend. Sango attempted to console Kagome "There's a problem Kagome…Nobody never got to know Naraku. He may have started a gang, but that doesn't mean he is completely evil as you used to think. People avoid him because he is an odd looking person to humans while to demons he looks like a horrible demon."

Sango played with Kagome's long black hair, braiding it "Sure, I don't exactly like him because he recruited my brother, but Kohaku chose to join Naraku and his gang…Maybe we are all judging him based on his appearance…Maybe because of how he was judged by people, he resorted to becoming what they feared…" Sango suggested. She wanted to cheer Kagome up, but then again it was possible she was speaking truth. Kagome made a little smile "Hmm. Possibly. I wont get my hopes up though…He is still cruel…he said horrid things to me as well as slammed me against lockers…" Sango smiled back "Well Kagome just keep everything I said in mind…Not everything is evil, not even demons. Sesshomaru is kind as well, especially since he met Rin."

Kagome remembered how Sesshomaru's cousin had changed him. He had been harsh and indifferent all the time until Rin approached him and treated him kindly. Now It was hard to find Sesshomaru without Rin. When ever she had been made fun of or bullied, Sesshomaru had been there and helped her, always. "You may have a point, but as of now I don't like him one bit" she said as she slowly crawled off her bed and sighed. "Anyway what was the homework?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. "Ah." Sango crawled off the bed and grabbed the work from the book bag.

Kagome woke the next morning, a Saturday. She had to go to work "Sango!" Kagome yelled, finding herself too lazy to walk into her friend's room. "What?" she called back, obviously waking up the same time. "We have to go to work!" There was a pause and Kagome heard Sango's bed creak, she had gotten up. She walked in Kagome's room, drowsy looking with her hair looking like a crow's nest. Kagome laughed "Kagome, what is so funny this early?" "Your hair is funny looking." she said in between gasps for air.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny" she said sarcastically. "C'mon and get up you foolish miko" she said as she left, going into the bathroom. Kagome sighed, she hated getting up for work. She got up and followed Sango into the bathroom and started getting ready. The girls worked at *5 Guys, the burger restaurant.

Kagome and Sango left their house, each grabbing their bike. They rode to 5 Guys and immediately started working once inside. It was now 4:00p.m, so they weren't busy. Sango was washing tables while Kagome was cooking burgers. Bankotsu and Suikotsu, the managers, were in the back on Face book. Kagome rolled her eyes, they were such idiots, they should be out there helping them. That was when two ladies came in "Excuse us, but where is Bankotsu and Suikotsu?" one asked. Kagome looked back "Lover boys! Your girl friends are here!" she called to them. They jumped up with speed to greet their girls. Sango shook her head as the girl joked around with the guys while She and Kagome were working while they did shit!

Kagome suddenly had an idea and quickly looked to see if they left their face book on. They did. "Sango! Come here!" she whispered hurriedly. Sango quietly walked to Kagome "What?" Kagome smirked "Lets get them back!" With her head she pointed out their face book pages. A spark was plugged in Sango's mind as well and she giggled. They went in the back, each getting on the face book page of the other guys.

Kagome typed on Bankotsu's page: _'Hey guys…I'm coming out of the closet…I made sweet love with Suikotsu the other night. Sorry, I felt I couldn't lie to you all anymore'. _

Kagome giggled when she posted it and saw that Sango had typed the same thing on Suikotsu's page except about loving Bankotsu. Kagome and Sango logged off and got up and high-fived each other. "Pay back is good" Kagome said with a smirk. They walked out, acting as if they did nothing. The boys were now coming back into the kitchen "Oh yeah Suikotsu, we scored tonight!" They chest bumped each other before they started working.

At 6:00p.m, Kagome and Sango left, their shift was over for the day. Before leaving they heard Bankotsu scream "What the fuck? No I'm not gay! Baby, I love you, I would never cheat on you to be with Suikotsu. Yes. Yes, I love you. Never. No he is one of my best friends. Yes. Alright, love you, by." Bankotsu rushed out with a smirk on his face "You sly, bitches! We're going get you back!" he called back as he went to tell Suikotsu of what had happened.

The girl continued to laugh as they left. "The way he sounded with his girlfriend was too funny!" Kagome said as they rode their bikes home. Sango laughed "That was heaven!" Sango replied back.

They continued to ride their bikes until both of them hit a black convertible **Saleen Mustang. Sango fell down onto the road while Kagome was thrown off of her bike and onto the car. Sango got up and looked to Kagome "Are you alright?" she asked as she looked at the scrapes on her legs and arms. Kagome, on the hood of the car, slowly got up. She had hit her head on glass and there were dents in the car. Kagome fell down onto the road after slipping on her blood. "Kagome!" Sango knelt down to Kagome, looking at her frantically. "I'm alright Sango…just a cut on my head and several cuts on my arms and legs."

The girls stood up, now they had to do something about the car. They looked to each other questioningly. They didn't have the money to fix the car…What was going to happen. "We could always ditch and run…No one would know" Sango said frantically. "No, we cant. Think of the person who owns the car! They have to pay for it!" she replied. "We cant pay for it Kagome…"

"Well that pisses me off. You break my car and you cant even pay for it?" A familiar voice said. The girl turned around and both sets of eyes widened at the person. "N-Naraku" Kagome said, astonished. Of all cars they had to crash into, it had to be his car. "Oh damn" Sango said, shocked as well.

"That's my line. Look at my fucking car! This is a _Saleen _Mustang, and you dented it. Not only that you broke the windshield!" he was obviously pissed off. He sighed, trying to calm down when an idea poked its way into his head. "You wont have to pay for anything, you wont go to jail, I wont do anything If…" He said with smirk. Kagome gulped, this wasn't going to be good. "If…?" Naraku chuckled "If both of you come to my house and work as maids when I call…I'll drop everything" he said, his smirk growing bigger.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other again with worried expression. Work as his maids? What was his intention? What could they do? They couldn't pay for the car, and they certainly couldn't go to the cops. What to do?

Kagome raised a finger to Naraku as she grabbed Sango's shoulder, turning them around so they were facing him. "Sango what do you think?" she whispered hurriedly. "I don't know! We don't have a choice now" she whispered back. They argued each other, whispering back and forth while Naraku watched with a grin.

The girl turned around, finding that they decided on something. "Fine Naraku. We'll become your maids…But for how long?" Kagome questioned. Naraku's grin continued to grow wider "Until you pay back all the damages. Which from the looks of it, it looks like it may be _a lot. _The girl looked at each other again. They had already decided. "Fine…" Kagome gave in.

"Good." He then went into the glove department of his car and took out a black sharpie marker. He then walked up to Kagome, uncapping the marker, and pulled the collar of her shirt and wrote numbers onto her chest. He chuckled as she stood there shocked at what he did. "Call me when you two clean up, then I'll tell you where I live. You start tomorrow." He said as he jumped into his car and drove away.

Review Please! The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters come!

* 5 Guys- is a burger restaurant in America, many people love this place since its much healthier than McDonalds.

** Saleen Mustang - A rare sports car that cost A LOT of money

-When Kagome and Sango pulled the prank on the guys, If I have offended anyone with that, I'm terribly sorry. It's a prank that me and my friends do to each other on Face book pages if left open to the public.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner**

**Everyone is altered to be set in the 'now' time frame. Naraku may be the most tweaked person**

**This chapter contains little smut.**

**Sorry for the late 3****rd**** chapter. My internet was going on and off so I couldn't post it.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Sango had ridden home, depressed. They couldn't believe what had happened and even worse it was a situation that could have been avoided! Once inside, Kagome went to the couch and fell on it with a moan. Sango did the same after shutting the door.

"Sango…We really fucked it up today…" she commented. "Uh huh." With a sigh Kagome got up and attempted to pull Sango up by her arms, but she was acting limp, like a worm. Kagome couldn't help the smile creep on her face. She continued to pull her friend up and suddenly dropped her onto the couch. Sango started laughing and Kagome did as well. This was why she loved Sango so much. "C'mon Sango. We have to clean up the cuts and scratches we have." Sango got up and the two girl went to the bathroom and wrapped everything up for it to heal.

That was when they heard their doorbell ring. Sango walked out the bathroom and answered it to reveal her boyfriend Miroku. She quickly hugged him and buried his face in his dark blue and black jacket. Kagome walked out and saw Miroku. "Sango. What wrong?" he asked gently. This was one of the sweetest things she had Miroku ask. Kagome went to her room to give them so lovey-dovey time. She smiled to herself as she shut her door to call Naraku about their new 'job.'

Miroku picked Sango up in the princess carry hold and sat on the couch with her on his lap, her head now in the crook of his neck. "Sweetie…What's wrong?" he asked while he rubbed her back with his hand She sighed "Today me and Kagome had accidentally rode our bikes into Naraku's expensive car… We don't have the money to pay him so in return we have to work as maids…" she said while rubbing her face into his chest.

Miroku may be a pervert and a womanizer, but he didn't like the idea of his girl working as a maid, anything could happen! "I'm talking to him tomorrow." Sango looked up and saw that his face showed irritation. "Mir-"

"No. I will have a talk with him. There's no way I'm letting you be a maid for a beast of a guy like him." he said with more irritation. Sango giggles and kissed his lips. It was a bit adorable when he showed jealousy. Usually she was the one jealous. "You are a silly girl, how could you think I wouldn't do something about this. I love you so much" he said before kissing her lips.

Kagome had called Naraku only to get a butler on the phone, telling her the address. The bastard didn't even have the nerve of answering the call himself? Ugh. Kagome shook her head and lay on her bed, eventually drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke to Sango sleeping next to her, curled up. It seemed once Miroku had left, she had gone and slept beside Kagome. She smiled and got up from the bed. It was 9:30am on a Sunday. Today they had to go over and meet Naraku. That sexually harassing pervert. "Sango" Kagome cooed. "What?" she moaned sleepily. "Lets go." Sango slowly got up and looked to Kagome with a sigh.

They left together after getting ready and went to his address that they had been given. They arrived at his doorstep, but before even getting off their bikes, they stared at the huge mansion. How could someone be _this_ rich? After a minute they got off their bikes and rang the door bell. Immediately they were greeted by an old butler. "Good evening, servants of Lord Naraku…" he said eerily. The girls glanced at each other with fearful expressions until Naraku came down a long flight of stairs. His hair was handsomely messed around and he was only wearing sweatpants. The girl could see his strongly built body and they couldn't help but blush. Sango quickly looked away, she had a handsome boyfriend, she couldn't flustered over a boy body.

Kagome looked away at remembering what he had done a couple days ago. Naraku came down and looked at the girls who were looking away. "About time you're here. Though Sango, your boyfriend came over earlier about you. He went so far as to threaten me. So in the end, I humored him so you are free to go." His butler opened the door to reveal Miroku. Sango walked up to him, he quickly put his arm around her waist. "I had tried to get him to let Kagome out too, but he refused. Sorry babe" he said with sad eyes. Oh how she loved him!

"Tanaka, show the two out, please. She wont be a maid, but this little one will." he said with a smirk. Sango looked to Kagome with a worried expression. "Stay strong Kagome." She was able to say to her friend before Tanaka, the butler, picked up Miroku and Sango and shut them outside. Kagome looked nervously from the door to Naraku. She wasn't in the best position to be in.

Tanaka came from behind her with a Lolita maid outfit. Kagome's mouth dropped. Was Naraku serious? Really, was he interested in this? Now she was even more concerned. "You will wear that everyday. Come here wearing that everyday." he said with a grin. Great, now she was alone with him. Could this get any worse? She didn't think so.

Kagome went off to a bathroom and dressed into the maid outfit, it fit her perfectly, her curves were noticeable in it. She came out to see Naraku dressed in a dark blue shirt, dark jeans, black shoes and a black leather jacket. "I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare." he said with a smirk. "Dirty hanyou…that's all that you resemble." she scoffed. She really couldn't stand him. That was when she noticed that he was walking towards her. When reaching her, he lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder. She yelped, and punched his back with all her might, which wasn't too much.

Her skirt that she was wearing was small, so when lifted up too far, her underwear was visible. She blushed at feeling the air on her legs. "Put me down, bastard!" she yelled as she thrashed about. Naraku continued to smirk and even smacked her ass. She yelped again, turning red. "If you don't quit your tantrum, I'll do much worse than just smacking your ass" he said it as if he wouldn't mind it. She believed him, so she stopped and he continued to carry her out to his car "Tanaka, I wont be home till late, so you can go to bed." he yelled to his butler while throwing Kagome into the passenger seat. "Yes, master." Tanaka closed the door and Naraku got into the car and started driving.

"You are a pervert, Naraku" she mumbled while he drove. "Yes, I am. Would you like me to show you how much of a pervert I can be?" he challenged with a grin. She quickly turned away, her neck burning red. He laughed and continued down the road. They arrived at another building, but this one looked more business like. Naraku got out, and again grabbed Kagome, throwing her over his shoulder. "People are going to see, you idiot!" she called. "I don't care. They wont really say anything" he muttered back.

They arrived inside and it revealed to be a company made up solely of his large gang as well as others. _Shit_. Walking in, Kagome listened to the whistling and several 'Oh yeah!'. _They wont say anything? Bullshit. _He eventually set her down and he sat down in a chair. "Here, we are all part of my gang or another gang, whom with we are allies with. Here we fight and do business. We control the computers, to be more exact… Each of us own a different ability with the computer. I hack and I deal marketing of other business's in which they pay me for. Kagura is an expert at designing, Hakudoshi is with creating the computer spy ware and Kohaku is our protection. He specializes in protecting against others virus's." Kagome looked to each person, each were on a computer, doing what they did best. So this was their job? Wow. "Now you are here to serve us. When I'm not here, you work for me at my home. Back there is a kitchen with food while over there is my bed. Don't go in the back, there are weapons being tested there as well as it the place where we fight at times or test our powers." he directed while pointing to each location.

"Right now…Go get us all a Monster energy drink…" he said smiling at her. The rest of the gang looked up and nodded in agreement. Kagome glared at him "Yes…Master" she seethed. "Ooh, I like that. Continue saying that" he said with a chuckle. She left towards the direction of the kitchen and found the fridge, there she grabbed each demon and human a Monster, gently putting it on each desk for them. Naraku and Kohaku were the only ones to say thank you, of course Naraku said it in a teasing way.

At the end of the day, Kagome had walked to the many beds, which were each queen sized, and fell asleep on one, curling up. She had been moving all day doing everyone's biddings. She was constantly going back and forth to the kitchen, making food and cleaning it. She did have the several breaks to eat, but other than that she had no rest. At one point Naraku had demanded a back rub, once she had finished, everyone else demanded one, too. Her hands were aching by then.

Her next job had been to feed the dogs they had, in which they were in a whole different room. There were 3 Great Dane's, all very huge dogs and energetic. She had been dog piled on by all three several times just from trying to feed them. They had licked her face like it was covered in peanut butter. She didn't hate it, she found it adorable, but their weight hurt.

All in all, she was dead beat tired. Naraku came out of the shower that was in another room and was heading towards his bed when he saw Kagome curled up on it, her skirt riding up, her thighs showing. Naraku chuckled, she was lucky tomorrow was a teacher work day. He got into the bed and pulled the covers up over her before fluffing his pillow. He wrapped an arm around, she was warm and soft, like a pillow. She was heavy sleeper so he was able to do this, she even nuzzled into his chest. Naraku resisted the urge to laugh and tried to sleep, which was hard when a beautiful girl was sleeping beside a guy wearing little clothing.

He kept a bed here because he had a habit of prolonging his hacking hours when things got difficult.

Kagome woke up the next morning in the most comfy bed ever, as well as something warm covering her arms and her legs were on something warm too. She opened her eyes to see Naraku's handsome face. She quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't yelp. Why was he here? More so, she was ignoring that at the moment. She looked at his face, which looked so peaceful. Maybe he wasn't all bad, like Sango had said. Maybe he was nice, and he wasn't given a chance because of what he was.

Kagome realized that her legs were wrapped around her body. She blushed, she hoped she hadn't done that when he was still awake. She slowly tried to unwrap her legs when suddenly she was pinned against the bed by the awake Naraku. "H-Hey! " she started with a blush. "Little miko, you went to sleep last night, without even considering the fact that I am a guy who could do anything to you…" he said while his hand traveled up her thighs, landing on her hips. She gulped, she couldnt tell if he was serious or if he was teasing her. "Y-You wont do anything, you are actually a nice guy and this isnt like you. You may be a pervert, but this isnt something for you to do randomely to a girl after knowing after a day." she was surprised at herself, she knew him so well after only a day? Wow.

Naraku stared at her, stunned that she knew him that well after only a day. "Hmm. You're right, but that doesnt mean I wont do this" he grabbed her chin, lifted it, and kissed her. He wasnt bothering to be gentle, teaching her a lesson. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, which shocked Kagome. She had kissed Inuyasha, but this was the first time she had a tongue kiss. She made a little moan before nipping his lip, which only seemed to urge him on. His lips trailed from her mouth down to her neck, his lips nipping and sucking at the skin. Kagome's body shivered at the touch of his lips, she couldnt tell if she liked it or hated it. Naraku had sucked on a bit of her skin on neck, making a hicky. He chuckled when he finished.

Naraku let go of her wrists and hopped off the bed with a smirk. "Good morning sleeping beauty" he said with a grin. He was acting like he hadnt done anything just a few moments ago. Kagome shivered once more before getting up, putting her fingers to her lips. "Pervert" she mumbled before starting day 2 of her day as a maid.

* * *

**Review please! This is my first time writing a little smut, so critisism(of all kinds) is appreciated and loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner**

**Everyone is altered to be set in the 'now' time frame. Naraku may be the most tweaked person**

**Anyway! Heres more ;)**

* * *

Kagome fell on her couch at home, punching the pillows that were next to her. She glanced at the abused pillow and sighed. Sango walked in, wearing her 5 Guys uniform. She quickly hopped onto Kagome, smelling of French fries and hamburgers. "Kagome! What did that pervert do to you! What happened? Tell me" she asked while sitting up, a worried expression on the demon slayer's face.

Kagome rubbed her neck before answering "I don't know Sango… I am just a maid for him and his gang, nothing really happens… Though…" she grew quiet, looking down. Sango rubbed Kagome's back, the miko looked to her friend with an expression that practically yelled 'I am confused!'

"At one point, I fell asleep on his bed, and he did nothing to me through the night, but in the morning when I woke up…He kissed me and nipped at my skin….He even left a hicky" she said while revealing a mark on her skin underneath her maid bow. Sango's jaw dropped, but this turned into a smirk. "Well? Did you _like_ it?" she asked, getting excited.

Kagome laughed, it couldn't be helped, Sango was always wanting to know what Kagome felt about things like this. "I…I liked it and hated it…Is that bad?" she asked her friend. "Umm…" she hesitated, unsure if she liked Naraku, after all because of him she never saw her brother. Then again it had been Kohaku's choice and this was sounding like how Sango and Miroku got together. She went with her gut, she would encourage Kagome and help her.

"Kagome… I think he might have been trying to teach you a lesson" she said with a sly smile. The clueless miko looked at Sango questioningly. Sango giggled "Girl, you're really clueless. You fell asleep on a man's bed in that outfit! You should count yourself lucky that he didn't take you then and there. Face it girl, you tortured him for a night and you were punished…Kind of like that time I did the same with Miroku" she said with a blush.

Kagome's eyes widened. What? No. That couldn't be true, men were perfect gentleman, excluding Inuyasha, who would wait until a girl was ready….She paused. She was reading too much shojou manga in her spare time. "Well….Um…" she was at a loss for words. She wasn't that open, right? "Maybe…But he is still a hanyou-"

"Kagome, I am disappointed in you. Maybe that's another reason he isn't particularly nice to you, you keep calling him a hanyou" she scorned while lightly smacking her head. Kagome only smiled like a child that had been caught doing something bad.

"Maybe your right…I'll try being nicer to him…but if he continues to insult me, I wont deal with it" she said with a haughty toss of her head in the opposite direction of Sango. The demon slayer laughed at Kagome's attempt at being a brat. "Fine fine, when do you work for him again?". Kagome looked back "I am off on weekdays, except Wednesday. I also work for him on weekends." she said while rubbing her temples. At least this would distract her from Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Sango smiled "Alright then! Well I'm going to go take a shower, you go do your thing" she said with a smile and hopped from the couch and to the bathroom.

When Sango returned from the shower, she walked into the living room and saw a sleeping miko on the couch, looking exhausted. She chuckled quietly before grabbing a blanket from a closet and put it on her sleeping friend, lifting her legs from the side of the couch and onto the furniture. "Silly girl, you'll catch a cold like this…" she mumbled when she finished. She turned the light off and went to her own room to retire.

* * *

Inuyasha lay beside his sleeping girlfriend, Kikyou, thinking of her and Kagome. He loved Kikyou so much, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for Kagome as well…In the end he had chosen Kikyou.

Kikyou nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's shirt, mumbling 'I love you' in her sleep. Yes, this is was why he loved her, she was kind and sweet, she hardly did anything to hurt him like Kagome did. He could be happy with her. She was the one.

He had known Kikyou for many years…he felt he could live with her and only her. If he couldn't, he probably wouldn't live long without her. Inuyasha dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and revealed a tiny, but beautiful diamond ring. It had been his mothers and she had given it to him telling him to give it to a woman he loved and cherished. Soon after she had died, leaving him alone until he found Kikyou.. He closed the box, putting it back in his pocket. He would ask her soon…

* * *

Naraku was on his computer, hacking a local demon bank, rumored to own a shikon jewel. He hacked through the main frame and came across the location of a shard, it was relatively close to him, but it would take several days to get it. He went to his bed, already planning everything out, and Kagome and her friends would help him do it.

He chuckled to himself as he thought of the miko, she should be more careful around guys, specially him. He may be a hanyou, but that didn't mean that he wasn't interested in the human body. He took off his shirt, leaving on his pants and headed towards his desk, opening up a word document. He started typing a note telling of where the shikon jewel shard's whereabouts, signing it, oddly enough. He felt he might as well give a clue to whomever was reading the note, in this case it would be Kagome and her friends.

_Dear miko, hanyou, monk, and demon layer,_

_The whereabouts of a shikon Jewel shard at Xxxxx xxxxxx . There you will find it in a vault behind a door, but beware, guards are everywhere, and they will kill you to protect you from it._

_Sincerely_

_~NH_

Naraku laughed to himself as he finished typing the note, printing it. He folded it and put it in an envelope, slowly licking the envelope shut. He had already predicted her movements as well as the other members. They wouldn't resist going after a shard, specially Inuyasha, that mutt.

Naraku handed the letter to Tanaka, who mailed it to Kagome's address in a way it couldn't be traced back. Naraku walked back to his bed, lying down to sleep. Before falling asleep, he couldn't help but feel he was using the miko…He was using her but she would do the same to him, who was a dirty hanyou to her…

* * *

Kagome woke up, it was Thursday and she was off from being a maid once more. The last few days had been Hell for her, constantly having to watch Inuyasha and Kikyou be lovey-dovey and then she had to deal with Naraku on Wednesday. That day he only ordered her around, not really speaking unless he wanted a Monster.

She got up and woke up Sango before getting ready for school. Sango came inside, after getting ready, bringing in mail "Hey Kagome, there's mail here for you" funny, she never got mail. Kagome, now ready, went to Sango and grabbed the envelope. She read it's contents, her eyes widening at it. She showed the letter to Sango, her expression like Kagome's.

"We'll have to discuss this with everyone" Kagome nodded. A trap? Or was it just a friendly person who wanted to help? Either way, it meant she had to talk to Inuyasha.

The girls left the house and went to school with the note in Kagome's book bag. When lunch came, everyone sat at the table. Everyone started eating, exception of Kikyou who was sitting with her friends today, while Kagome brought out the letter "Guys, I got a letter today and it contains information about a shikon jewel shard." This caught Inuyasha's attention most, he snatched the paper from Kagome's tiny hands and started reading the letter. He threw the letter to Miroku, who read its contents. "Inuyasha, I know what you are thinking already, but we cant just believe this so eas-" Miroku started before Inuyasha interrupted "No, we gotta investigate this! The shikon jewel is almost completely whole, we ant miss this opportunity!" he nearly yelled, getting excited at the idea of finding the shard. Apparently Inuyasha was 'the boss' so everyone eventually agreed to the idea. They would do it Saturday, a day everyone was free, but Kagome was going to have to ask Naraku if she could have that day off. Joy.

Kagome walked around the school looking for Naraku. She found him outside fighting Kohaku, but more than anything it looked like they were fooling around. Odd, but it was like a breath of fresh air to see Naraku…Not so evil as she thought he was.

Kagura smirked at her laptop when she saw Kagome "Ooh, looks like our maid is here". Naraku looked up in time for Kohaku to kick him in the face. Kagura and Hakudoshi laughed at the bruise on his face while Kohaku held his hands up with a grin "You got distracted by her, your fault" he said before Naraku rubbed his jaw, walking towards Kagome. "What is it, _little__maid_?" he asked with a smirk.

He was excited to see her, more or less surprised as well. He never expected her to talk to him while people were around, since it would make her look like a friend and result in humans avoiding her. "I….I would like Saturday off…please" she said while looking away with a blush.

Naraku's eyes widened, why was she avoiding his eyesight? Why blush? Embarrassed by what he did that one day? He wouldn't tease her about it now, he had predicted her asking for a day off so she and her friends could go off for the jewel shard. He wondered if he could get something from her before he agreed to it. "Fine…If you give me a kiss" he said with an amused smile.

Kagome blushed a deeper maroon, unsure if he was teasing her or if he was serious. Not to mention it seemed he meant right now…In front of people! How could she? When she dated Inuyasha they never kissed in public. "B-But wouldn't you hate for people to see" she tried to reason. "If you want the day off, give me a kiss right here" he pointed to his lips, which looked really inviting to the young miko.

Naraku chuckled at her red face, he had been about to agree without a kiss until next thing he knew, she was kissing him. Her eyes were scrunched, as if she was embarrassed and she was on her toes trying to reach his face. This was amusing to say the least but why not enjoy it? Naraku kissed her back, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. She reacted to his kiss with a slight flinch in surprise. he lifted her chin so she wasnt on her toes and he leaned down to continue kissing the small miko. Their tongues battled in each other, it seemed like Kagome might have actually liked the kiss, but Naraku doubted it, maybe she was thinking of Inuyasha...This thought irritated him enought to stop kissing her. He let go, a bit of her saliva on his tongue, it was sweet.

Naraku smirked, either way she had kissed him and it made him excited to know that much. Eventually he would make her forget the mutt "Alright, Saturday you have off, but Sunday be ready to work" he said before walking back to 'fight' with Hakudoshi. Kagome blushed at how fast she had been at kissing him, and he back. 'What an intense kiss' she thought to herself as she walked off to go to her job at 5 Guys with Sango, to tell her of her interaction with the…with Naraku.

* * *

**Review please! I live off of them! C:**

**Sorry about the late chapter, I just get sick too often and then there is make-up work I have to do…So yeah :/ forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner**

**Everyone is altered to be set in the 'now' time frame. Naraku may be the most tweaked person**

**Sorry for the extremely late chapter (as always). Forgive me? **

**Here's the next chapter :D **

* * *

"You did what?" Sango asked, her eyes wide from the story Kagome told her. "I just…Yeah?" Sango shook her head, but quickly she lifted her head with a smile "You like him, don't you?"

Kagome looked away, "Um….He is attractive…Smart…Sometimes he is kind…I don't know" she went back to cooking burgers "I just don't know Sango." She flipped a burger and looking to Sango. "Well, you kissed the guy, so its more than likely you do." Kagome sighed and lifted the burger from the grill and put it on bread. She went to the fried, stuffing them in the bad along with the now wrapped sandwich "Order number 58! Order number 58!" The customer came up and took their order.

"True…Maybe I do. Then again, maybe I'm lonely and frustrated…" Kagome didn't want to admit that she some feelings for him yet. She looked to the clock, her shift was over. "By Sango, see you at home. Bye guys!" she yelled to the back, Suikotsu and Bankotsu yelled back "See ya Kagome!" She smiled as she left, riding back to her house.

When Kagome got home, she carelessly tossed her bike on the porch and went inside, feeling extremely tired. She really wanted to go to her bed and sleep, but she didn't want to smell of burgers and fries. She sighed and went to her bathroom, turning on the shower so it could warm up. White it did so, she walked to her room and grabbed comfy short and tank top along with her undergarments and headed back to her shower.

The miko stood in the shower for a minute, relaxing and feeling the warm water hit her body. It was nice and relaxing, she wished it could last longer, but the water bill would be going up if she was in too long. Kagome quickly washed her long black hair and her body, quickly getting out and drying her body off and throwing her clothes on. She walked from the bathroom to her room and flopped onto her bed, She sighed while curling her body. "Really, my heart is being difficult…" she mumbled to herself before falling asleep.

When Sango got home, she moved Kagome's bike so that it was in the back, where no one would steal it. She walked inside and she too did nearly exactly what Kagome did, except she went to her bed and pulled out her cell phone. She wanted to talk to Miroku.

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku…What are you up to?"

"Im just researching the building with the shikon jewel. What are you up to babe?"

Sango smiled to herself. "Nothing really, I'm just thinking about…Well, about what Inuyasha told me…" she frowned. Inuyasha was her friend, but he was clueless and heartless sometimes.

"Oh…He told you?"

"Yeah, I was on my break today when he came in and told me…Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Um, Not sure. I'm not Kikyou. Just don't let Kagome hear about this, she'll be pissed."

"I know, but…She is my best friend, I feel bad by keeping this from her"

"Well, she'll find out eventually from Inuyasha and his loud mouth…"

Sango sighed while looking to her window. "I guess so… Well I'm going to bed, ya pervert" she giggled.

"Ha ha, Alright. G'night babe."

"Night"

Sango hung up the phone and put it at her bedside table. Really she felt uneasy about keeping this from Kagome, she did, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her friend either.

Sango tried to sleep, but found it useless when her mind was plagued with guilt. She grabbed her pillow and went into Kagome's room and tapped her awake. "Kagome"

Said girl looked up, her eyes half open "Hmm? What?" Sango smiled a little at the sight. "Can I sleep with you?" Kagome yawned and nodded "Yup…" she then moved over in her bed and patted the spot next to her. Sango's smile grew wider and she quickly hopped into the bed, snuggling in the covers with her best friend. "Night Kagome…"

"Night Sango" Sango smiled and she fell asleep easier that night, knowing how deep their friendship was.

* * *

**Saturday: Day of 'operation: get the Shikon Jewel Shard!'**

Kagome sat in a tree near the building that contained the Shikon Jewel Shard. Inuyasha had called the night before and told everyone that it would look suspicious if all four of them went in at the same time. They reluctantly agreed, it was hard to sway Inuyasha from a decision, but they made a deal with him. On this, he wasn't allowed to use Tetsaiga unless a demon appeared. He agreed, glad that everyone agreed with him.

Sango and Miroku met Kagome in the same tree, waiting on Inuyasha, knowing it was harder to hind in a forest when he had such silver hair. He came, Tetsaiga in it's sheath. Everyone had a weapon: Inuyasha his sword, Kagome her bow, Sango her demon weapon, and Miroku, his staff. Old fashioned, but it also couldn't be traced by anything.

Each member hopped out of the tree and started running towards the giant black wall that stood before them. Sango climbed onto Miroku's back while Inuyasha looked to Kagome, as in 'Hurry up and climb aboard!' Sango threw her friend a sorry glance, knowing how she must have felt.

'Honestly…Inuyasha is clueless about this situation, I don't want a piggyback ride from a guy who chose another girl over me…Its painful' she thought to herself as she climbed onto his back.

Miroku and Inuyasha jumped the wall, landing on the other side with a light thud, now it was time to get inside the building.

According to Miroku, the building had 2 stories and 2 vaults, one on each level. They were going to have to split up. Naturally Miroku and Sango were together while Inuyasha and Kagome were together. 'Damn'

Inuyasha and Miroku helped Kagome and Sango through a window in the back of the building.

As soon as each member was inside, they split up with their partner. Once split up, it occurred to Kagome that this resembled **Scooby Doo and their Gang. It was always Shaggy and Scooby together or Fred, Daphne, and Velma. It hardly ever changed unless Fred decided for Velma to go with the hippy and the dog…She felt like Velma right now, she was with an idiot and mutt….Except she had fallen in love with this idiotic mutt…She beat Velma on this one.

Inuyasha and Kagome jogged through the hallways searching for the painting of a fake Mona Lisa. They had found it when several demons arrived. Kagome quickly drew her bow and arrow, shooting one demon down, as a warning. Inuyasha pulled out his sword to prove her point, naturally they still attacked the two, it ended quickly with Inuyasha using his Wind scar.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha with a smile, but suddenly it turned to a frown, this wasn't the old days anymore, where they liked each other and could smile at each other freely. Again Inuyasha was oblivious to this fact. Inuyasha leaned one of his ears on the vault behind the Mona Lisa, cracking the vault. Inside was not only one shard, but three! Kagome grabbed the said shards and put them in a glass container for safe keeping while Inuyasha called Miroku.

-ring ring-

"Huff. Huff. Hello?"

"Miroku! We found the vault, it had 3 shards! Three!"

"That. Huff. Sounds good!"

"Why do you sound tired?"

"Its because I'm fighting you idiot!"

"Oh…Why'd you answer the phone?"

-beep-

"That bastard hung up on me!"

Kagome looked at him with a look. "I wonder why…" she said with heavy sarcasm. They jogged outside in time to see Sango and Miroku jump out of a window, landing on the ground with a thud. "Lets run. Right now!" Miroku yelled, running and jumping over the wall. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the window and saw why they had run. A man on the other side of the window had a gun, that looked like it would shoot faster than Inuyasha could swing. "Right!" Both yelled, following after Sango and Miroku, bullets flying past them.

They kept running until they couldn't hear anything, that's when they stopped and lay on the ground, catching their breath, while Inuyasha lay against a tree, laughing. "Whoo! I haven't felt this good in a long time, other than last night." Kagome couldn't help but wonder what happened that had to be better than getting three shards. "What happened last night?"

Inuyasha laughed and turned red "Ah, Well. I asked Kikyou to marry me and she said 'yes'." He chuckled again while Kagome stared at him. "What?"

"She's going to marry me when we get out of high school. I still have father's inheritance from when he died, so I can afford many years without a job and just live happily with her."

Kagome took a deep breath before smiling "Ah! That's good to hear. Glad you found the perfect girl for you." Sango looked to Kagome, and she felt like punching Inuyasha, it was obvious she was holding back her real emotion. Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and felt maybe it was time to leave and go home. "Lets go home guys, you never know when they might chase us again".

Miroku and Inuyasha went to their house while Kagome and Sango went to theirs. Once home, Kagome sat on the couch while Sango sat next to her. "Kagome…"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're in pain…"

"No….W-What makes you say that?" Kagome was feigned being okay, she didn't want pity right now, she just wanted to be alone…. "Its…I'm…" Sango sighed "I sorry, I should have told you sooner" she looked at her friend with sad eyes. Kagome went from looking semi alright to depressed. "You knew? You didn't tell me?" It more like a statement than a question.

"I wanted to, but I didn't want you to hate me…" Kagome took a deep breath and counted to ten, it didn't help. "I would never hate you for telling me the truth about something….But you kept it from me…I feel hurt…" she lifted her hand to her forehead, resting said head on her hand, covering her face from Sango's sight.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I should have told you…" she mumbled, unsure of what to say besides 'sorry'. Kagome felt somewhat betrayed even though she knew Sango didn't mean to…She felt more alone than anything. Kagome took another deep breath. "I am going to bed since I have to work for Naraku tomorrow…Please leave me alone, that's all I want right now." Her words meant end of discussion.

Sango rubbed her temples, she understood how Kagome might feel but she didn't fully understand since she had been with Miroku for a while now, though he would flirt with other girls, he made it clear in the past that he loved her and only her. The demon slayer lay on her couch, curling next to a pillow while calling Miroku.

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

"Hey Babe, What's up?"

"I told Kagome I knew…She didn't take it well"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that… I didn't know Inuyasha would tell the news so quickly and right after an event like that"

"Me neither, but that's what's so stupid of Inuyasha"

Miroku sighed "Yeah…I feel bad for Kagome, she is probably feeling really shitty right now"

"I know that, but she told me she wanted to be alone right now"

"Honestly, I can see why, you acted the same way when I 'talked' with other women"

"Ok, one you didn't 'talk' with women, you flirted with them and rubbed their ass. Two I didn't have man trouble that bad, Kagome might like Naraku a tiny bit"

"…Oh my"

"I know that, but you cant judge people too harshly, after all I'm still dating you"

"Ha ha. Ok, good point. But Naraku has a bad history…"

"I know…But maybe Kagome will change him…?"

"Its possible, but then again, maybe not. He might just be playing with her, wanting something from her…?"

"Oh…No, that cant be. I know my brother is with him, I'm sure he would tell me if something was up"

Miroku wasn't going to say 'probably not' when she was talking about her dear brother. Saying that would not earn him any brownie points.

"That's true…"

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come over? I feel lonely right now, I want to spend time with you…We can even watch the Notebook."

Miroku made an inaudible groan, he wanted her to come over, he could definitely help with her _loneliness_, but the ***Notebook was such a sad movie, it was made for girls…Then again, her crying face was adorable. It wasn't that bad if he thought about it. "Sure babe. Come on over and I'll go ahead and put it in and make popcorn"

"Thanks, see you soon, Love ya!"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Kagome woke up in the morning feeling horrible, she had held back the tears last night. She knew it was probably unhealthy, but she didn't want to shed tears for him if she could help it.

Kagome got ready, dressing in her maid outfit, already she was used to how she looked in it. She left the house and took a taxi to the house, there she met Naraku, who was ready to take her to his office. "Well you're late"

"I'm sorry" she said a bit indifferent. He quirked his eyebrow. Usually she would make a remark back, something that insulted him. Here she was not caring! Odd.

"Enjoy your day off?" he asked, seeing what reaction he would get. He was curious as to if the day had been good, he could already tell she had the shards because he could feel their purity through her clothes.

She looked at him, he could have sworn he saw some sort of pain, but it seemed it might have been his imagination. "I've had better". This wasn't like her. He would get to the bottom of this.

Naraku drove Kagome to the office, she was quiet the whole time. Once at his office, she immediately got to work, already getting Monster's from the fridge in the other room. Kohaku looked to Naraku, a question on his face. "I don't know, and it wasn't my doing this time" Kagura chuckled at hearing 'this time'. He threw a quick glare and went to his computer, he started hacking.

Naraku grabbed the monster that was placed near his left hand, while his right continued to type. He had hacked into Miroku's blog. Miroku kept a blog on the internet, specific details were there for only him to see. Naraku clicked onto yesterday's blog and read what the guy had typed:

_I began my day as usual, grooming myself so that I could look good for my special someone, today was the day we went to retrieve some jewel shards we had been informed by an unknown source. I grabbed my staff and headed out. Inuyasha had told us to come at different times so that we didn't attract attention to ourselves, we did just that, but I ended up with Sango because I didn't want her to be alone. I feel protective of her, I feel she is the only girl for me._

_Anyway, we went on inside and we were split into groups, me and Sango while Inuyasha and Kagome went together. Bad choice, I might say. Recently, maybe a few weeks ago, Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou over her, leaving her heartbroken. I think she had healed after a few days, so maybe she would be okay with it. Sango and I went to the top floor and discovered a false vault, immediately we were attacked by demons, naturally I took them out before they could hurt us. That's when I got a call from Inuyasha who had found three jewel shards. I answered this call when 6 demons had come from a side door, attacking me. I hung up to fight them off with Sango._

_What took us off guard was a human with a gun, I forget the type, but it shot out fast, it shot past my neck, skidding across my skin so that it was just a small cut. I pulled Sango away and together we jumped out of a window and next to Inuyasha and Kagome. I had told them to run, and surely they started running when they saw the human with the gun. There we ran until we couldn't hear the sound of shots anymore._

_We rested near some shady trees when Inuyasha started bragging about his days, telling Kagome something she never wanted to hear. Apparently Inuyasha had finally asked Kikyou to marry him when they graduated from high school, she said yes. Sango and I looked to Kagome, who looked like she was in between keeping her pride and just crying right there. She congratulated Inuyasha on his proposal, seeing how the atmosphere seemed awkward, I suggested we leave before they came chasing us._

_Like that, we went our separate ways. I went to my house and I had gotten a call from Sango. It seemed she had told her that she had known about him proposing. We just didn't know if she had said yes. This news made Kagome feel betrayed, so she made sure that Sango didn't talk to her, saying 'she wanted to be alone'. Sango then asked if she could come over, I agreed, thinking maybe we could do _something_ together, but she wanted to watch The Notebook. I agreed, because honestly I love it when she cries, it's adorable._

Naraku frowned, "So this is why…" he mumbled to himself. He logged off of the pervert's blog, erasing any traces the he had been hacked. 'So, she is depressed that she lost her former lover forever?' he thought to himself, he would fix this. He couldn't have her thinking of another man.

Hakudoshi looked up from his computer and stretched "Hey Naraku, I'm going out for a jog. I might get fat off of these Monsters if I don't lose some weight. Watch my part for a bit?"

Naraku looked up "Ha ha, you already look fat you albino-looking midget." he joked with the silver-haired boy.

Hakudoshi frowned "You asshole! I'm skinny as fuck! Its just this white shirt is baggy and makes me look bigger! I'm not a fucking albino and I'm not a fucking midget. I'm just pail and my hair is naturally silver…" Naraku smirked "Ha, I know you're a skinny bastard, and you're not albino. Cool it"

Hakudoshi smirked "Just remember, I will get back at you" Naraku rolled his eyes. No way he would fall victim to his pranks.

Naraku connected his computer with Hakudoshi's. He was now working as two people. "Kagome, bring me some sour gummy worms from the kitchen" he said as he brought out another keyboard from under his desk, connecting it to Hakudoshi's computer. Now his left hand typed for Hakudoshi's part while his right was busy hacking a demon's account.

Kagome returned with a bag of unopened Doritos. She was acting clueless now, like she was out of it. Naraku rolled his eyes and drank the rest of the monster, throwing the can at her head, lightly so it really didn't hurt her. "What the hell? Why would throw a can at you asshole!" Naraku frowned, she was oblivious to the fact she was out of it. "Hello! Your head is elsewhere. You have been standing there for 5 fucking minutes looking at the floor while holding the bag. Not to mention you have been standing another 5 minutes just doing nothing, at this point you should know I am working a 2 person job!" He was irritated, she was thinking of another man, and on top of it, paying no attention to him! He wasn't greedy for attention, he just didn't like her thinking of another man.

Kagome looked taken back. She couldn't think up an excuse. She looked to his hands, which were still typing at a fast rate, each on a different keyboard and he was looking at her. It didn't help he looked tired, did he stay up last night? She looked at the carpet "…Sorry"

He didn't want an apology. He wanted her to stop, and she wasn't! She was apologizing about something else. Naraku counted to ten and took several deep breathes. "Fuck it, give the Doritos to Kohaku, I'm not hungry anymore" he said more calmly.

Kagome sighed and offered the bag to Kohaku who took them with gladly.

Hakudoshi came back, a towel around his head. It seemed he had already helped himself to a shower. Naraku looked up "About Damn time, my hand was starting to cramp" he unplugged everything from Hakudoshi's computer, continuing with his work. "Sorry…" he said with a smirk. Naraku rolled his eyes and looked to Kagome who was sitting on a chair, staring off into space. Naraku logged off of his computer, got up, dragging Kagome to another room, leaving the group looking in awe at what he was doing. Hakudoshi turned to Kagura "Is he finally going to push her down?" Kagura laughed "No...Then again, he is frustrated with her today for some odd reason..."

* * *

**R&R! I need them to live! Anyway, I'd like to hear about how you feel about Naraku here. He is after the jewel shards and yet he like Kagome. Which do you think is more dear to his heart? ;D**

_**For those of you who don't know *****_

_**-Scooby Doo is an old show about a talking dog and a group of kids who went about solving 'mysteries'**_

_**-The Notebook is a sad Love story that makes many people cry(including myself)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner**

**Everyone is altered to be set in the 'now' time frame. Naraku may be the most tweaked person**

**Sorry yet again, but this time it was because of the error, ): **

* * *

"Naraku! Put me down!" Kagome yelled. It was embarrassing because this dress wasn't long. Naraku had been frustrated with Kagome. He didn't like her thinking of another man besides himself, maybe this was the reason he like to irritate her.

"Fine. I'm really getting sick and tired of you slacking off!" he nearly yelled back while throwing her onto the bed. She looked up at him, a bit fearful. She knew he was a pervert, being on a bed in a revealing dress wasn't helping the case. "I'm sorry. I'll get back to work…" she muttered while trying to climb off the bed. She was pushed back, his hand holding her down. One of his hands were able to hold two of hers. She tried to kick, but that was quickly ceased as his other hand held her legs down.

Naraku couldn't tell her to quit thinking of Inuyasha, not yet anyway. "I can tell that your bothered by something! Hurry up and tell me, its…bothering your work". Kagome looked away "It's none of your business…" she mumbled while trying to break free, but she discovered that it was useless. "I'll make you…" Naraku may have his hands busy holding down the wild girl, but he was still capable of doing things.

Naraku continued to hold Kagome's legs down as he positioned himself on said legs. Now he had a free hand. The red eyed demon slid his hand under her dress, Kagome jumped, his hand were hot. Said hand moved higher until it reached another piece of fabric. "Stop it!" she yelled as she again tried to throw him off. "Answer…" the demon had been about to go further when she quickly replied "Okay, I'll tell you, just quit…Please" her body shook, she didn't like this aggressiveness.

"Hmm" the demon slid his hand down so that it was on her belly. "I'm upset because Inuyasha is going to marry Kikyou…" Naraku smiled mentally, he had gotten her to speak, so quickly too!

"Now that wasn't too hard…I am sorry to hear that, but why are you still thinking of that mutt when I'm here?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"Really Kagome…Are you that dense?" He quirked an eyebrow. The miko blushed "Don't tease me Naraku…"

"What makes you think I am?" He retorted with a frown.

"There is nothing to like about me! Kikyou is much more girly than I am!" she was upset now. She was hoping Naraku wasn't going to agree with her.

"I like you because you stood up for a boy whom you didn't know. You even stood your ground when the odds were uneven. You are also very beautiful, so that only adds to my feelings for you" he then leaned down and kissed the young girl, his tongue barging through her lips. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Kagome couldn't help but kiss the man back, she had feelings for him, too.

Kagome pulled her face away, her breathing was hard. "Why should I trust your word?" she asked in between breathes. "Why don't you trust me? Hmm?" he countered while quirking his eyebrow again. Naraku kissed her again, his hand trailed up her body again, this time he wasn't stopping.

* * *

Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kohaku looked towards the door in which Naraku had taken Kagome. Kohaku's mouth dropped while Hakudoshi laughed and Kagura grinned. "Oh. My. God. Naraku must be enjoying himself thoroughly!" Hakudoshi teased while choking on a Monster.

Kohaku looked at the door "Ugh…Kagome…Is making odd noises…?"

Kagura looked to Hakudoshi, her grin widening. "Why don't you explain it to him?"

Hakudoshi chuckled before getting up and walking over to Kohaku. "You see Kohaku…A man cant go too long without sex…Naraku hasn't had it in a long time, since he works a lot. Here he has found a girl he likes and to top it off….She's a virgin. Sex is painful for virgins… Naraku hasn't gotten any in a while…So he's gone all out on her little body…" he grinned when Kohaku understood.

"Kohaku, don't you know about sex?" Kagura asked with a chuckled. "No, my sister sheltered me too long so I never knew about it" he said before laughing.

"Well it's that time…Kohaku, I'll drive you home" Hakudoshi said while patting his back. "Thanks man…I'm tired of hearing them go at…It doesn't help you can hear her scream for more"

Kagura laughed as she walked outside into her car while Hakudoshi went to his car.

* * *

Naraku woke up the next morning, Kagome beside him, both naked. He recalled her screams and moans and smiled to himself. A successful night. He got up and walked over to the floor where he found the item he wanted: The shikon jewel shards in a bottle. These were the last ones, he was lucky that he had found them.

He could finally attain his wish. Naraku walked over to a safe in the wall and opened it, revealing the shikon jewel, nearly complete. He attached the 3 shards, watching it morph together to form the while shikon jewel.

Naraku grinned and walked over to Kagome. Yes, he loved her, but that love wouldn't last long since she would die before him.

"_What do you wish for?"_

Naraku heard the voice, he answered it back with his mind.

The shikon Jewel then disappeared and Naraku got back in the bed, smiling. When Kagome woke up, she was in for a surprise.

* * *

**R&R! What do you think Naraku did? ^_^ **

**Anyway, the ending will be coming soon, there's probably 2 or 3 chapter's left.**

**Sorry, the chapter is short here _**

**(Sorry, I don't write lemon since I suck at writing them )**


End file.
